


Seven Deadly Sins

by Hanji_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Demon AUs, Demons, F/F, F/M, Horny Eren Jeager, M/M, Only with MikAnnie, Porn With Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Teasing, They're basically all demons, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe, breath play, degrading, except for Marco, he's too pure, rim jobs, this is filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_is_life/pseuds/Hanji_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all Demons. But they were special ones. <br/>They were the Seven Deadly Sins. They created havoc everywhere they went and they loved every bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Demons
> 
> Greed - Hanji  
> Gluttony - Sasha   
> Lust - Levi  
> Pride - Armin  
> Sloth - Ymir   
> Envy - Eren   
> Wrath - Mikasa 
> 
> Smaller Demons 
> 
> Lies - Erwin  
> Murder - Annie, Bert and Reiner   
> Hate - Jean

Eren hated him. He hated the small, cocky man with everything he had. But, that was Mikasa’s job.

 

See, they were all demons. Mikasa was the demon of Wrath; Eren was of Envy and their friend Armin was of Pride. Eren’s job was to make others feel jealous of his possessions and his title. Other Demons could feel his jealousy (if their charm was strong enough), but they felt their own curse.

 

Mikasa had a terrible temper. She seemed passive on the outside, but was a rage of spitfire on the inside. Eren tended to be jealous of other’s himself (not like it was a problem; whatever he wanted, he got it). Armin was calm but had every expensive thing, knew every designer, owned every car you could think of and the little shit knew he was better than everyone else.

But Eren and Mikasa didn’t mind. They knew if they weren’t chosen to be like this, Armin would have been a complete sweetheart. But that was for another time.

They had been best friends since they fell as angels. They were what humans called Fallen Angels, or The Fallen. Hell, they were friends when they were still angels. But they chose to be with Lucifer, it was an idiotic decision but it was too late to go back on their word now. They had too important and fun jobs with these stupid humans.

But back to what Eren was saying; he hated that small, cocky man with everything he had. He was such an imp, but one of Lucifer’s favorite demons.

His name was Levi. His sin was Lust. Of course. Levi—even though he was an asshole—was undeniably the hottest man on Earth. Even with his short stature, women and men still swooned. He had ashen eyes with flecks of mischief, silky strands of obsidian hair that was shaved in a neat undercut, perky button nose and thin lips that always glowered.

Gosh the man was gorgeous. But he was nothing but a sleazy scumbag with a big dick. At least, that was what Eren had heard.

He wanted to see for himself, but Levi always said that he didn’t want to fuck another demon (they weren’t fun enough, he had claimed) and didn’t want to mix business with pleasure. How was he not fun? He was one of the biggest demons that ruled the human world? How was he not fun?

So he did what he was born to do; he made Levi jealous. He saw the nearest, hottest guy he could find—who happened to be the demon of Lies, Erwin—dragged him down to his height and kissed him with everything he had. He remembered pulling away with a grin and sloppy, wet lips as Erwin stood there dazed and heard both Levi and Mikasa growl. Levi stormed off and he hadn’t heard from the Demon of Lust for a few months now.

But, of course, this was the night Eren finally ran into him again.

 

***

 

Levi was tired of this. He was tired of people throwing themselves at him, tired of Hanji and her being unable to sit still and the clanging of her jewelry, tired of Erwin lying to lead people on, tired of it all.

He was tired even as he sat surrounded by sweaty humans in the packed club just trying to do his job. They were all doing their jobs. Levi seducing stupid humans, Hanji persuading people to give her anything and everything, Erwin leaning back in his chair and lying about nothing.

“Yes, you are the first man I’ve been with.”

“Hey, that’s a cute watch. You should let me have it.”

“I’ve never done that position before.”

“Give me your watch or I’ll have you fired. Give me the damn watch.”

Levi was tired of hearing the thing every damn time. But he was just as bad.

“Yes, I am pansexual.”

“I have made many men and women lose their voices after a night with me.”

“Who cares about your husband? He would never find out.”

He was disgusted with himself. He didn’t want any of these people. The only one he wanted really was the Son of Envy—Eren Jaeger.

God that demon was hot. His charm was so strong that he could make Levi himself jealous. He had sapphire eyes with specks of bright green—that would shine gilt whenever he became immensely envious—his shaggy chocolate, untamable hair that was growing quickly past his ears, his lips plump and always inviting.

But Levi couldn’t have his way with him. He wanted to, he really did, but Levi couldn’t fuck another demon. His charm was strong, but it wasn’t as fun when they didn’t even realize what they were doing, but only what they felt. But demons were always on their toes. He found that out the first time Erwin and he had had sex.

Erwin was under his charm but he was too aware of his senses for Levi to enjoy it as much. Ever since then, he had never had sex with another demon. But his bones were aching to jump Eren’s. And now was a perfect time to do so, especially after the stunt he pulled the last time they saw each other. The little brat was standing right in front of him in the dark club. He could only smirk as he sized Eren up slyly.

***

 

Eren heard Mikasa growl and Armin mutter, “Oh God, not again.” He only scowled as he watched Levi smirk and look him up and down.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Son of Envy, Pride and the Daughter of Wrath. Nice to see you guys again.” Erwin nodded with a polite smile, mostly eyeing Armin with a small smirk. Armin couldn’t help the blush but nodded politely nonetheless. “Good evening, Erwin.” He murmured.

“Oh my gosh you guys it has been so long! I’ve missed you guys so much! How long has it been?” Eren slightly flinched at Hanji’s loud and overbearing voice in the already loud club. He waved his hand. “Hello Hanji, Erwin.” He paused when his eyes landed on a smirking Levi.

“And hello Levi.” He practically spat his name out. Levi only stepped forward slightly and held a hand out. “It has been a while, hasn’t it, Eren?” he questioned with devious look. Eren slapped his hand away with a scoff and folded his arms. Mikasa did the same; Armin only sighed and shook his head.

“Wanna get a drink?” Armin asked Erwin who focused his gaze on the small male and nodded with a grin. They were a thing on and off for a while now. Eren was unfortunate enough to walk in on them with Erwin’s, um, manhood shoved down Armin’s throat. He couldn’t look at his friend the same after that since Armin had told him “he’s proud that Eren saw how great his throat was”. He still had nightmares.

If Armin and Erwin could be a thing, why couldn’t he and Levi? He was jealous of their relationship. Levi could tell. Eren turned towards Mikasa and whispered in her ear,

“Go ahead and get us a table. I’m not done talking to this prick.” Mikasa nodded and left (not without a glare thrown at Levi who threw one back). Eren turned to face Levi who stepped even closer. He took one back at his close proximity. “Is my closeness making you uncomfortable, Son of Envy?” he mocked as a pale hand cupped his cheek.

Even though he didn’t sleep with Eren—yet—he couldn’t help but still mess with the boy and put him under his charm. He watched as Eren’s eyes glazed over and become half lidded as he started panting slightly.

Eren shook his head and breathed in Levi’s strong pheromones (minty, strong, and manly). His breath hitched as Levi’s hand slowly traveled down, down, down until it slowly stroked his forming bulge that he didn’t notice until now. He moaned ever-so-softly but was brought back to reality when Levi pulled away.

“Oh will you look at the time?”Eren did. It was only one in the morning and demons partied all night. That only made him angry. “I have to go. Just let me pick tonight’s victim.” Levi winked and brushed past Eren as if he wasn’t standing there.

“And then I’ll be on my merry way,” Levi taunted.

Eren growled and spun around, grabbing onto Levi’s crisp black suit quickly. Levi only spared him a glance. “What is it, Son of Envy?” he asked nonchalantly. “Listen here you little prick,” Levi scoffed. “You’re not going to tease me, leave me with a boner and then walk away as if it were nothing.” Eren growled lowly, only loud enough for him to hear.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned to face him, ignoring Mikasa’s glare from the bar. “And what are you going to do about that, Son of-“

“Eren. My name is Eren. You don’t have to keep calling me Son of Envy. You know my title just as much as I know yours.” Eren challenged. Levi watched his eyes shine a bright gold and he knew Eren was jealous. He couldn’t help but tease the boy just a bit more. Just watch his eyes light up once more before he knew he would go back on his word and have the boy his way.

“Why are you jealous?” Levi asked. “What did I do?” He played innocent. Eren was frustrated.

“You keep teasing me, you piece of shit! You use your shit charm and make your pheromones even stronger and intoxicating and you know I have no control!” Eren was fuming. Nobody knew but Mikasa and Armin, but when cursing him, Lucifer accidentally added just a bit of anger with envy. What a terrible combination, right?

“And how is it my fault you have no control?” Levi cocked his head to the side with a mischievous glint in his dusty eyes. Eren let out a frustrated roar of anger and stomped outside, pushing Levi’s shoulder with his own and stomping out of the door. He heard both Levi and Mikasa call for him but he was too frustrated. He just wanted to go home now.

On his way out, he accidentally bumped into another demon (did they have some sort of secret meeting without Eren to go to the same club on the same night?). This demon just so happened to be the demon of Hate—Jean Kirstein and his human boyfriend Marco. Eren rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time to deal with this. He threw an apology over his shoulder before turning around a corner into an alley and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and a lighter.

He didn’t notice that Levi had found him until he was half through his cig. He was irritated and humiliated and jealous about the fact that horse face had a boyfriend and he didn’t, and that Armin could get dicked down any day but he couldn’t, and even Mikasa could get some with the Daughter of Murder but he couldn’t get any?

He was angry and jealous and those two were never a good combination. He glared at Levi who stalked closer with a smirk. He had been by himself for a few minutes, knowing that the strong sent of cigarettes clouded his own scent. That gave him a few minutes of alone time fortunately.

“What do you want now, Son of Lust?” he mocked with a roll of his eyes. He threw the cig down and crushed it under his boot before pulling out and lighting another one. Levi hummed and snatched it from Eren’s hands to which he growled beastly.

“How about we make a deal?” Levi suddenly offered. Eren scoffed and reached for his cigarette but Levi pulled it back. “What kind of deal?” Eren murmured lowly. Levi took a drag before giving it back to the boy. “I take you back to my apartment this one time and after that, we act like nothing ever happened if it goes bad.”

“And if it goes good?” Eren asked slightly anxiously.

“Then you’ve got yourself a new fuck buddy.” Levi winked with a smirk. Eren thought of his options. This was something he had always wanted and had wet-dreams of, but what if everything went to shambles? He shrugged anyway. He would take his chances.

Eren nodded and dropped the cig onto the dirty ground before crushing it with his boot once more. He shook the extended hand Levi offered and smiled slightly. Levi didn’t let his hand go but walked him to his car a few blocks away from the club they were in. He texted Mikasa about his whereabouts and assured her many times that he would be okay.

Once they made it to Levi’s car, he finally let out a breath he had been holding in. This was going to be a long night. Eren only hoped he was prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally lets Eren get into his pants. Eren soon realizes that all of the rumors are, fortunately, true. Smut occurres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. School is now over and I am finally free. Bless. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

The car ride to Levi’s was silent and slightly awkward. Whenever Eren would try to make conversation, Levi would only answer with short responses or grunts. Eren had had enough of it.

“The fuck is your problem?” he snapped, turning in his seat to face Levi. “You’re the one who initiated this whole ordeal. Why are you so tight-lipped?” he growled. Levi only rolled his heavy eyes and shifted in his seat, leaning back slightly with a huff.

“Have you ever had a one-night stand, Son of Envy?” he snapped, lithe finger tapping against the wheel hurriedly. Eren nodded. “Then you should know that on the way to your place, you don’t talk. You either give the driver head, or receive it, to get both of you worked up so when you get to your apartment, everything fuckin’ flows.”

Eren grumbled in his seat and rolled his eyes. “This is why I only hang out with Armin and Mikasa, the only non-asshole-ish demons.” Levi could have laughed.

“Are you serious?” he shot his eyes in Eren’s direction and quickly averted them back to the road. “Armin is nothing but a cocky little fucking coconut head and Mother Mikasa is a fucking shark, waiting to bite my goddamn head off.” Levi huffed angrily.

Eren couldn’t help the snicker that fell out of his mouth. Levi glared at him with a scowl. “The fuck is so funny, Envy?” Eren covered his gleaming eyes and chuckled again. “’Mother Mikasa’,” he shook his head. “That’s a first.”

Levi cracked a small grin and shrugged. “She’s just always so goddamn protective and overbearing of you, like she’s your mom or some shit.” The air wasn’t as heavy as it was at first. A good laugh always helped the two get along.

“So, earlier when you mentioned that whole ‘the driver should get head’ thing, were you,” Eren chewed on his bottom lip, not used to being this nervous. Around humans, he was as confident as can be. But around Levi, he was like a schoolgirl.

“Were you serious?” he asked hesitantly. Levi chuckled dryly and shrugged. “I’m the Son of Lust; anything sexual is fine with me. Except for pissing and shitting, that kind of grosses me out.” Eren chuckled throatily and fumbled with his hands in his lap.

“So? Are you gonna suck me off or what?” Levi snapped. “Give me a second, asshole! “ Eren snapped, trying to catch his breath. He unbuckled his seat belt, telling himself how long he has been waiting for this and now is his chance. He leaned over to Levi’s lap as he adjusted himself and gaped at the prominent bulge in his dark slacks.

“Have you been hard this whole time?” Eren asked bewildered. Levi shifted and refused to meet his eyes and shrugged. “So what if I have?”

Eren laughed under his breath as he unzipped Levi’s slacks and the huge hard-on laying there in his onyx boxers. Eren nudged his nose against the hard cock softly and breathed in his musky scent, his tongue lapping against the outline of it.

He heard Levi’s breath hitch softly and took that as a victory. He smirked and felt himself grow bolder, scrapping his teeth along the bulge.

“You like that?” he said softly, flicking out his tongue. Levi jerked the car quickly which only shoved Eren’s face deeper into his crotch.

“Fuck,” Eren heard him mutter. “You haven’t even sucked me off yet and I’m already swerving.” Eren laughed softly but quickly went back to work. He continued to suck and nibble at the growing hard-on before becoming satisfied at the big wet stain, knowing how much Levi hated messes.

When he was about to finally—finally—see Levi’s cock for the first time, the other Demon suddenly parked. Levi pulled him up by his hair with a growl. “You are definitely getting fucked tonight. How dare you slob all over my new Calvin Klein boxers?” He squinted his gunmetal eyes at the other who only bit his bottom lip.

“Well I guess you’re gonna’ have ta’ punish me,” He leaned in close and whispered in the Demon of Lust’s ear. “Huh, Daddy?” he purred, wrapping a tongue around his ear. Eren didn’t think that he has ever seen someone shudder so hard. Levi suddenly jumped out of the car and Eren watched with curious eyes as he rounded his side. Levi snatched the door so hard that it flew off its hinges.

Well, Demons did have impeccable strength.

Levi picked Eren up quickly and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. With a snap of a finger, both demons were already in Levi’s tidy loft. Son of Lust quickly threw the younger Demon on the bed with a look glassing over his eyes.

Eren was unfamiliar with it, but he had an idea. Levi started to undo his tie quickly as he threw across the room. Eren watched with piqued interest as he kicked his shoes and socks off. By the time Levi was in nothing but his slacks and boxers, Eren was staring.

“You gonna strip today or what, dipshit?” Levi spat as he climbed the bed hurriedly. The Son of Envy quickly did as told and didn’t stop until he was left in nothing but his boxers, cock outlining them. Levi only licked his lips at the sight.

“I cannot wait to ravish you,” Levi purred seductively under his breath but Eren still heard every word of it. He bit his bottom lip seductively and rolled over onto his stomach. He felt Levi’s eyes on his ass and smirked, peaking at him over his shoulder.

“Then ravish me, Daddy,” he smiled as Levi met his eyes. Eren wanted to cower; to roll over and do everything Levi told him to; to be pulled apart; to be fucked until he didn’t even know who he was. Eren wanted to become undone by the man’s hands, wanted to be searched every inch; every nook and cranny.

Eren just wanted Levi to rip him apart.

He whined when he felt Levi slowly, but surely, put him under his charm. And Eren didn’t mind one bit. His eyes drooped and his body felt heavy and he felt absolutely no control over his body. Levi watched him slowly sink into the bed, trying his hardest to keep himself up.

Levi couldn’t help but laugh. The Son of Envy was always such a spitfire, a power bottom that always wanted control. And to see him reduced to this; this cock-hungry whore with his ass rose in the air, calling him Daddy, just waiting to be fucked?

Levi could barely contain his excitement. He stripped himself of his pants and immediately groped Eren’s firm ass. They both moaned Eren sunk more into the bed. Levi positioned his hips in the air as he tore off the boy’s underwear. He licked his lips at the come stain in the front. Later, he told himself. He has more important issues here.

Pushing Eren’s knees apart, with his hands, he slowly opened the boy up. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and blew on his puckering hole. Eren whimpered loudly and bucked back harshly.

“Patience, baby boy.” Levi murmured reassuringly while giving a soft kiss to his hole. Without any more teasing, Levi licked a long stripe up Eren’s quivering entrance. He cried out roughly, voice husky. Levi only continued his assault. He kissed and licked around his hole until it was dripping with his spit.

Levi stuck his tongue in with a quick dip, experimental. He was guessing Eren liked it with how he moaned and gripped the pillows, babbling nonsense.

“Yes, Levi, fuck! Put it in again,” he moaned, drool slipping past his glossy lips. “Put what in, sweetheart?” he teased, blowing air against his wet entrance again.

“Your tongue! Put your fucking tongue in me again!” he whined. Quickly he reached back with both hands and opened himself up to Levi. Levi grinned at the sight and continued his assault on the glossy opening.

“You can produce natural lube, right?” Levi was taken aback by his rough voice. With Deadly Sin Demons, or just demons in general, they were able to produce lube to make sex quicker and easier. It really did come in handy, especially in times like these.

Eren whined in response and shook his ass. A quick and harsh blow was delivered to both of Eren’s cheeks. “Answer me verbally when I ask you a question!”

The sweet demeanor and nicknames Levi gave him were quickly gone, replaced with this roughness that only made Eren shake more. “Y-yes, Daddy! I can d-do it.” Levi gave a quick peck to his cheeks and flicked his entrance with earnest.

Suddenly, Eren tensed and froze. Levi could hear him grunt and could see his entrance start to pulsate. Suddenly, a clear liquid started to fall from Eren’s hole and he relaxed with a sigh. Levi grinned in satisfaction and quickly started to lap it up Eren’s heated thighs. Without any warning, Levi stuck three fingers inside of him with ease.

“Fuck!” He screamed, pushing himself back. “Levi, I’m going to—I’m gonna,” he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. With a silent scream, Eren came hard. His body shook and it took him a while to come down from his high. When he did, he was on his back as Levi pushed inside of him hard.

He threw his head back and screamed, grabbing onto the pillow for support. This was going to be a long night.

 

 

***

 

 

Twelve strokes. It took Eren twelve rough, hard, fast strokes from Levi to make him have his second orgasm. And took Levi what felt like twenty strokes to have his first one and Eren’s third.

To say his ass and cock were sore was an understatement. He could barely stand. Levi had to hold him the whole time they showered; which also resulted in a quick fuck.

They lay in bed now, tired and clingy. Well, Eren was clingy. Levi just laid there and let him have his fun. Eren laid his head on Levi’s muscular chest as he drew patterns around his nipples and navel. Levi was hard again but told Eren that he’d wait until he felt better and was less sore.

“So,” Eren murmured. “Are we dating now?” Levi snorted which made Eren raise his head with a frown. “The fuck is so funny?” Levi just shrugged, kissing his nose softly. “The fact that we just fucked twice and now you assume we’re dating.” Eren frowned again but was quickly kissed.

“But, I didn’t say that we weren’t dating.” Eren grinned and pecked Levi all over his face with the biggest grin. Levi couldn’t help but smile at Eren’s giggling and kisses.

“You know Lucifer is gonna be upset, right?” Eren popped his head up from giving Levi a hickey, a dopey smile on his face.

“I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please excuse any errors and critiques/criticism is always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is going to be a few chapters. Probably just about three to six. I'll focus on different couples each time. Next chapter it'll still be Ereri since this first chapter was just an introduction. The one after will probably be Armin/Erwin. I'm not sure yet though. But I hope you enjoy! Critiques are welcome and please leave a comment and/or kudos!!


End file.
